


Ловушки

by Tivissa



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tivissa/pseuds/Tivissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Есть ловушки, которые расставляют на тебя, есть ловушки, которые расставляешь ты. А еще ловушки бывают смертельные, коварные, с далеко идущими планами. Охотники разные, а дичь одна и та же. Красная вспышка Централ-Сити. Высокая, кареглазая, худощавая. Иногда доверчивая, иногда подозрительная. Чаще самоотверженная. И всегда восхитительная.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Подвал

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Барри и Лен заперты вместе. Не по своей воле.

Его желание спать с парнями Мик всегда считал придурью шальной головы. Вслух же напарник успокаивал себя тем, что просто ещё не нашлась та цыпочка, которая завалит Леонарда Снарта в постель. И часто при этом многозначительно подмигивал. Правда, в этом случае, он всегда оглядывался по сторонам - за такие слова можно было запросто схлопотать подзатыльник от Лизы. Мик каждый раз раздражённо хмыкал, когда Снарт снимал очередного брокера или адвоката в цивильном баре и трахал в их собственных шикарных квартирах или домах. Чаще на супружеском ложе, потому что предпочитал именно женатых. Старый злодей прекрасно знал о его нежелании брать на себя хоть какие-то обязательства в личных отношениях. У случайных любовников Снарт почти никогда не крал, так, иногда брал безделушки на память, зная, что не заявят. Точно такой же придурью напарник считал игры в догонялки с Флэшем. С парнем давно пора было кончать, а не разводить длинные разговоры.

Снарт с ленцой размышлял, как бы заголосил Мик, если бы пронюхал, что напарник не просто играет с Флэшем в догонялки, а в процессе ещё и мечтает завалить парня в постель. Лен прекрасно понимал всю нереальность такой фантазии, но желание зажать, и не только, Флэша у стенки, все никак не проходило. Именно это желание загнало его в ловушку вместе с мальчишкой. Проявлять благородство, чтобы кого-то завалить в постель не самая удачная мысль. А уж тем более верх идиотизма помогать супергерою в его неблагодарном деле спасения человечества. Они попались как малые дети, когда Джесси Джеймс взорвал над ними целое здание и оставил погребёнными под грудой стали и бетона. Лен даже не был уверен повезло ли им, что они не погибли сразу, а оказались запертыми в подвале тринадцать на десять футов, с опасно трещавшим от каждого неверного шага и движения над головой перекрытием. Барри очень нервничал, и придумывая способ их вызволить, наворачивал круги на суперскорости. И совершенно точно тратил воздуха намного больше, чем обычный человек. Дышать становилось труднее, хотя, как они уже выяснили, воздух все-таки поступал маленькими порциями в их вынужденное убежище из трещин в стенах и потолке. К тому же электричества миниатюрного генератора хватало только на крохотную светодиодную лампочку.

\- Сядь! – у Лена прорезался громкий командный голос. Голос, которым он обычно останавливал Мика от глупостей и одёргивал Лизу, когда пытался быть мудрым старшим братом. Странно, но подействовало. Барри резко затормозил посреди комнаты и с удивлением обнаружил, что с трудом дышит, а на лбу образовалась испарина.

\- Что за?...

\- А ты подумай? Запертое помещение, два человека и воздух в ограниченном количестве. К тому же, я уверен, что ты потребляешь больше меня. Особенно когда носишься со скоростью пули. Сядь, я сказал!

Барри скорчил возмущённую физиономию, но медленно опустился на пол. Сейчас, когда он перестал лихорадочно искать решение, как им выбраться из передряги, на него почти сразу начала накатывать сонливость. Лен понял - для Барри здесь явно недостаточно воздуха, да и энергию, растраченную на бой с Джесси Джеймсом сейчас не восполнить. У них с собой на двоих не оказалось даже шоколадки, а закусочных рядом явно не наблюдалось. И Флэша начало резко отключать от нехватки кислорода и калорий.

\- Я во всем виноват, - Барри бормотал себе под нос, не замечая пот, собиравшийся капельками на лбу и соблазнительно соскальзывающий с виска на крепкую шею. Такой вот измученный и слегка потерянный Барри, он больше нравился Лену, чем самоуверенный супергерой способный свалить взрослого мужика несмотря на своё худощавое телосложение.

\- Тихо. Тут нет ни чьей вины. Джесси хитрая скотина. Но мы выкрутимся.

\- На ум ничего не приходит, - Барри взъерошил слегка влажные волосы, маска от костюма уже давно покоилась на плечах, сдернутым капюшоном.

\- Но твои же всегда на связи? Может они смогут что-нибудь сделать?

\- Циско конечно сможет. Но над нами слишком много металла. Он блокирует частоту сигнала и наше место положение не ... хотя…, - Барри быстро облизал пересохшие губы и слишком внимательно посмотрел на криопушку. Лен медленно прикрыл глаза, чтобы не слишком пялиться, и посмотрел из-под ресниц. Затем он резко спросил, почти бросил:

\- Что? – и отодвинул любимое оружие подальше. Впрочем, он был уверен, что у Флэша сейчас так мало сил, что ничего отнять у Снарта силой он не сможет.

\- Там есть одна деталь. Тебе она не нужна и без неё тебя даже выследить будет невозможно…

\- Ах, вы хитрозадые яйцеголовые, то есть вы следили за мной, несмотря на нашу договорённость? – Лен проворно направил на Барри пушку, точно зная, что не выстрелит. Но показать, кто хозяин положения стоило.

\- Оставь, Снарт, - устало выдохнул Барри. – Будто ты сам всегда был честен со мной. Особенно в тот раз при перевозке мета-людей.

\- Мне положено, я негодяй и вор, дружище, - Лен пожал плечами и снова чуть прикрыл глаза, но так чтобы следить за Барри и не выпускать из вида. – А ты вроде честный парень. Ну по крайней мере я так думал, - он коротко хохотнул и хлопнул собеседника по плечу. Барри невольно откинулся и оперся головой о стену, но потом замученно улыбнулся.

\- Деталь там была, и когда ты украл оружие, и когда Циско его заново тебе собирал. И ты её, кстати, заблокировал, ты же сам знаешь. Но поскольку без неё пушка работать не может, наверняка не вытащил.

\- Ну, хорошо предположим, - Лен придвинулся ближе, ощущая горячее тело рукой и бедром. Он давно скинул парку и свитер - от спёртого воздуха становилось невыносимо жарко. – Что это меняет?

И снова засмотрелся на капельки пота, теперь собравшиеся нал губой Барри. Недостаток кислорода явно доставал парня. И пока малыш находился в подобном состоянии, Лен мог позволить себе многое. Ели подумать, то почти все. Даже если они не выберутся отсюда, перед смертью можно себе устроить отличное развлечение. Он отогнал видение горячечных губ и жгучего дыхания и нашёл силы взглянуть Барри прямо в глаза.

\- Мой наушник с приёмником и эта деталь могут усилить сигнал, особенно если мы подключим их к элементу питания криопушки.

\- Эй ты её решил сломать? Думаешь, я тебе позволю! – ладонь сама опустилась на холодный корпус, а Барри вздрогнул от кривой улыбки, которой его наградил Холод, но все равно продолжил.

\- Даю тебе слово её собрать как было, как только мы выберемся, но надо подать сигнал SOS иначе мы тут и останемся.

Лен не долго раздумывал, парень дело говорил, и собравшись силам он придвинул оружие, ставшее продолжением его тела, к Барри, но тот лишь покачал головой.

\- Давай сам. Здесь темно, а ты собираешь и разбираешь её закрытыми глазами. Я помню.

Руки действовали на автомате- разъединяли, раскладывали, почти оглаживая каждую отсоединённую часть. Меньше чем через минуту, несмотря на полумрак, пушка оказалась разобрана и лежала десятком частей, поблескивая на сером полу. Длинные нервные пальцы Барри пробежались по всем деталям и наконец выбрали пару. Пока он работал, сосредоточенный только на деле, Лен рассматривал мальчишку. До этого момента не было такой возможности. Рассматривать долго и вдумчиво. Общее впечатление осталось прежним – Барри до сих пор привлекал Снарта своими большими и грустными как у лани глазами, нежным ртом и сильным жилистым телом. Хотелось запустить пятерню в шикарную шевелюру, прижаться к пухлым губам и наконец почувствовать жар невероятного тела. Он успел отвернуться, прежде чем его поймали на горячем, потому что Барри, несмотря на свою сосредоточенность, начал нервничать под пристальным взглядом.

\- Готово,- Барри тяжело вздохнул и оперся спиной о стену. – Теперь можно только ждать.

\- Думаешь, они засекут наш сигнал?

\- Уверен. Главный вопрос - когда.

Генератор вдруг громко запищал, возмущённо хрюкнул, выдал струйку чёрного едкого дыма и заглох. Они вдвоём закашлялись, лампочка моргнула пару раз, и все погрузилось в темноту.

\- Дерьмо!

\- Не ругайся. Это должно было произойти.

\- Я не успел собрать пушку. Теперь все детали придётся искать на ощупь.

\- Глупости. Они все справа от тебя. Придвигайся ближе, и они останутся на своих местах. К тому же нам не придётся искать друг друга в темноте.

Лен практически задохнулся, для верности посчитал мысленно до десяти, осознал, что Барри не понимает, что именно предложил и более-менее спокойно придвинулся, крепко вжимаясь в горячий бок. Мальчишка неловко охнул, но дёргаться не стал. И это обнадёживало

Через какое-то время Барри осторожно зашевелился, пытаясь сделать ощущения менее интимными, но расстояние между ними не увеличил. Лен понял, что парень сам себя загнал в ловушку предложением сесть рядом и теперь просто не знал, как вывернуться из этого. Снарт же беззастенчиво пользовался своим положением, тем более в темноте прикосновения казались более интимными. Осязание за счет отсутствия зрения обострилось до предела. Он чувствовал - Барри глубже стал дышать, при этом пытаясь безуспешно это скрыть. Его пульс так частил, что казалось стук сердца раздается в тишине. И так высокая температура тела подскочила ещё больше, и теперь тело Барри даже через одежду стало обжигающим. Лен нашёл в темноте влажную скулу и осторожно погладил, поднялся ко лбу и бережно прикоснулся, скользнул на шею чувствуя под пальцами бьющуюся в сумасшедшем ритме жилку и нежную кожу.

\- Ты чего делаешь? – Малыш дернулся.

\- Проверяю жив ли ты. А то потом не отделаюсь от твоего приёмного отца. Он меня сожрет, если с тобой что-то случится.

\- Джо не такой. Все. Перестань. У меня все в поряд…ке…

Барри осёкся на середине фразы и замер как олень на берегу водопоя, предчувствуя рядом хищника, потому что рука Лена спустилась на бедро в опасной близости к паху. Снарт жалел, что не заставил мальчишку раздеться до белья под предлогом жары и духоты, прикосновение к обнажённой коже дало бы больший эффект. Но даже так его все устраивало. Барри нервничал, не решаясь вслух озвучить причину своего дискомфорта, а Лен наслаждался учащённым дыханием и лихорадочной дрожью, передававшейся через близкий контакт. А потом Флэш начал легко вибрировать словно его подключили к электрической розетке. Приятное ощущение скатилось по руке, передалось бедру и спустилось вниз живота.

\- Эй, хватит расходовать энергию, а то ещё придётся тащить тебя на себе, когда появится спасательная команда.

Барри долго пыхтел, громко дыша и явно набираясь храбрости, а затем тихо попросил:

-Тогда просто убери ладонь…

\- Не любишь, когда дотрагиваются незнакомые люди?

В голосе Лена прозвучал легкий смешок, но руку он убрал. Не быстро и не стразу. Но убрал. Не стоило играть с огнём. Как не ослаблен Флэш, но на пару фокусов сил у него хватит.

Они молчали. Без флирта и разговоров, прикосновений и ответной дрожи - темнота наваливалась на них душной подушкой. Вокруг не раздавалось ни каких звуков, кроме их собственного дыхания. Кислорода было маловато, и они дышали тяжело и часто, словно на перегонки, иногда всхрипывая. Казалось вокруг все остановилось, вырывая их из времени и пространства. В воображение начало подсовывать не самые приятные картины дальнейшего развития событий. И на Снарта волнами нашло осознание, что если прибор, модифицированный Барри, не сработает, то они могут остаться здесь навсегда. Под бетонными плитами. Погребённые заживо. Уходя в медленной агонии, растянутой на неделю, а может и больше. И что за флиртом с Барри он прятал не только отчаянное желание, но и свой страх. Хотя на пороге смерти некоторые инстинкты выходят на первый план, как не старайся их сдержать. И Лен привалился к единственному живому существу рядом, чтобы ощутить его дыхание и понять, что не один.

\- Дай руку,- он произнёс свою просьбу тихо, почти беззвучно, но его услышали. Барри, не пререкаясь и не подначивая, как это сделал бы сам Снарт, нашарил чужую ладонь в темноте и переплёл их пальцы. От простого рукопожатия Лену неожиданно стало легче, словно старый друг заключил в объятья. К нему капля за каплей возвращалась прежняя уверенность, язвительность и лихость. Рука Барри казалась такой же обжигающе горячей, как и все остальное тело и слегка подрагивала от напряжения. Почему-то Лену подумалось, что мылыш изо всех сил сдерживается, чтобы не завибрировать снова. Потом раздался тяжёлый вздох.

\- Проблемы с девушками? - ирония просачивалась голосе, но он её спрятал - минутная слабость уже задвинута на край сознания, чтобы больше никогда не вернуться.

\- Почему ты так решил?

\- Тяжелые вздохи сложно интерпретировать как-то по-другому. Правда с тобой могут быть варианты, – в голосе Лена проскользнула искренняя заинтересованность и он крепко, но не сильно сжал руку, которую держал.

\- Например?

Он почувствовал, как Барри пожал плечами, и чуть сдвинулся, ожидая ответа. Жадно впитывал ощущения от их странного времяпровождения – без взаимных угроз и обид, без вечного недоверия.

\- Твои супергеройские дела.

\- Ты практически угадал. На самом деле все вместе.

\- Как это?

\- Я хочу быть с кем-то, но не могу из-за Флэша и всего с ним связанного. Нельзя на обычного человека нагружать весь этот ворох проблем и опасностей. Но быть совсем одному…

\- Ответ на твой вопрос - одноразовый секс.

\- Что? – в голосе Барри прозвучали шокированные нотки, Лен усмехнулся. Ну конечно Барри Аллен с его воспитанием от детектива Веста. Простые мужские радости не для малыша, иначе он перестанет идеальным.

\- Повторю ещё раз – одноразовый секс. Успокоит твоё либидо и позволит сосредоточится на главном.

\- С девушками это не проходит.

\- Еще как проходит, просто общаешься не с теми девушками. Ну а если нет желания с девушками, попробуй с парнями. Там тебе даже напрягаться не придётся, в первом же гей-баре тебя снимут не успеешь даже глазом моргнуть.

\- Это ты по своему опыту? - Барри попытался насмешливо хмыкнуть, но Лен почувствовал, как напряглось его тело в ожидании ответа.

\- Да. С парнями чаще проще. Хотя тоже бывает варианты.

Первой реакцией Барри было очевидное желание выдернуть свою ладонь из их рукопожатия. Но через секунду он успокоился и даже не вздрогнул, когда Лен скользнул большим пальцем по внешней стороне кисти.

\- А почему ты решил…, - тут голос Барри сорвался, все-таки малыш не был настолько раскованным каким хотел казаться.

\- … что тебя сразу снимут? – Снарт нагнулся ближе к собеседнику и выдохнул прямо в ухо. – Скарлет, у тебя отличная задница, классные длинные ноги и пухлый рабочий рот. Чего ещё нужно для хорошего траха? Я бы тебя не пропустил. К тому же ты выносливый, наверняка, на всю ночь хватит. И это будет так сказать приятный бонус.

Вот тут Барри не выдержал и выдернул ладонь из руки Лена, но не отодвинулся, явно боясь потерять контакт в кромешной темноте. Как же его просто было спровоцировать. У Снарта засосало под ложечкой – Флэша нельзя было поймать, но можно было зацепить, играя словами. Он чуть подождал, нашёл руку Барри и снова захватил её уже не оторвать.

\- Ну чего ты так испугался, - ловить маленьких и больших мальчиков на слабо, было любимым занятием Снарта. И что самое смешное даже самые умные и рассудительные попадались в эту нехитрую ловушку. Не говоря уже о юном Барри Алене. Руку он больше не отбирал. Позволяя гладить ладонь, прослеживая линии жизни и любви.

Лен не позволял себе лишнего, играя с Барри. Нельзя переборщить или надавить слишком сильно. Он не рассчитывал на успех прямо сейчас. К тому же они ещё не выбрались из этой каменной ловушки. Конечно хотелось прижаться к этим невинным горячим губам, смять их, ворваться вовнутрь. Исследовать долго и педантично, пробуя вкус, изучая реакции сильного невероятного тела. Но пока он сеял лишь семена сомнений в юной голове открытого и доверчивого Барри. Плоды этого разговора он попробует позже.

Неожиданно сверху посыпалась крошка от бетона, и Флэш метнувшись в темноте, практически со Снартом подмышкой, переместился в другой угол подвала. Сначала у Лена все сжалось внутри – перекрытие не выдержало? Но когда они услышали голос Циско и Кейтлин то успокоились. Через час переживаний, ожидания и невероятных ощущений прижатого вплотную тела Барри – парень боялся его потерять в кромешной тьме и не среагировать вовремя если что-то пойдёт не так – открылась дыра в потолке, слепя ярким светом прожекторов.

Циско восторженно крикнул, увидев их обоих и порывисто обнял Кейтлин. Джо казался спокойным, но в глазах отразилось явное облегчение.

\- Что же на этот раз ты придумал Циско, чтобы вытащить нас отсюда? – Снарт говорил с ленцой в голосе, скрывая радость от возможности снова видеть человеческие лица и дышать свежим воздухом.

Барри рядом фыркнул, кислорода для него теперь было более чем достаточно и красная молния вынесла Лена на поверхность к развалинам и прожекторам. Впрочем, Флэш зря показывал свою удаль – суперскорость вызвала у него тремор в ногах и слабость, и они вместе упали, когда у Барри подогнулись ноги, рядом с оборудованием Старлабс. Кто-то рядом охнул, Лен свалился сверху, прижимая Барри к полу. Вглядываясь в невероятные глаза, руки скользнули по всему телу, якобы нащупывая опору. А потом, не позволяя возмутиться и высказать свои претензии вслух, он быстро поднялся.

\- Спасибо, - Снарт говорил с несвойственной ему мягкостью. – Но следующий раз всё-таки побереги себя. И напоминаю, ты обещал вернуть мне пушку. Думаю, завтра часов в девять вечера пойдет. В баре Жемчужина.

Джо поперхнулся и прожёг взглядом Снарта. Но тот легко проигнорировал и уже развернувшись, чтобы уйти. Не дожидаясь медицинского осмотра и расспросов. Оставляя Барри на растерзание друзьям. Пусть покрутится как уж на сковородке.

\- И Скарлет, не опаздывай. А то знаю я тебя. Опять старушек будешь переводить через дорогу.

Он перепрыгивал с одной уступа на другой, наконец удаляясь от места их временного и совместного заключения, так быстро как это было возможно, когда услышал яростный шёпот Джо:

\- Он с ума сошёл. Это самый известный в Централ-Сити гей бар. С чего бы…

\- Не важно, Джо. Снарт должен получить обратно свою пушку, - послышались удивленные возгласы и расспросы, но малыш остался непреклонен. Снарт хищно улыбнулся – вот так невинные мальчики попадаются в расставленные силки. Пусть они даже трижды супергерои. - Циско соберет. Я принесу. Это ж не свидание, а деловая встреча.

\- Он снова пытается тебя спровоцировать.

\- Не важно, я же не поддамся.

Внутри все запело. Лен позволил себе торжествующую улыбку.

Не все так просто, Барри Аллен.

Не все так просто.

 


	2. Бар

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Что для Барри испытание, то удовольствие для Лена. И вообще, иногда слово держать очень трудно. Особенно, если имеешь дело с Капитаном Холодом.

 

[](http://radikal.ru/fp/6dd13aef6846455f8a474171c30567ff)

 

Учитывая полупрозрачные намеки Снарта, он не ждал от встречи ничего хорошего. И сюрпризы начались уже на входе. Хмурый охранник, выше Барри на пол головы, почти квадратный, накаченный и мрачный, окинул его самым недружелюбным взглядом из всех возможных и слегка рыкнув потребовал документы:

\- Тебе хоть восемнадцать-то есть? Первый раз тебя вижу и не хочу, чтобы у наших клиентов были проблемы.

Барри возмущено вскинулся, но сжатые в нитку губы и выдвинутая вперед челюсть остудили его пыл.

\- Сэр, мне ровно столько, сколько написано в документах. И я тут по делу.

На обращение «сэр» мужик презрительно и недоверчиво хмыкнул, неопределённо кивнул и буркнул сквозь зубы:

\- Все вы так говорите, а потом полиция начинает шнырять по делу и без дела, - но все-таки внимательно вчитался в водительские права и хмуро спросил: - У тебя, что? Встреча со Снартом?

Барри отчаянно закивал головой и его неохотно впустили, неодобрительно буркнув в след о смазливых малолетках и не в меру обнаглевших ворюгах.

Но на этом сюрпризы не закончились. Барри иногда слышал разговоры Кейтлин и Айрис с подругами и между собой о том, как некоторые мужчины смотрят на них. В выражение «есть глазами» не особо верилось и казалось жутким преувеличением. Но пробираясь от входа к Снарту, сидящему в центре зала, он ощутил на себе подобные взгляды в полной мере. Его буквально ощупывали глазами, словно облизывая медленно и со вкусом, особо задерживаясь на заднице и губах. Ничуть не скрываясь. Все как предсказывал проклятый Леонард Снарт. Капитан Холод же спокойно ждал отбивающегося от неприличных предложений Флэша с расплывавшейся на пол лица ехидной улыбкой. Он даже не окликнул, не дал понять всем остальным, что продиравшийся через толпу парень здесь не один. И когда Барри добрался наконец до барной стойки, то мог поклясться, что стал красным как рак, к тому же в задних карманах джинсов торчали визитки особо нетерпеливых и настойчивых поклонников. Он до сих пор чувствовал похлопывания чуть ниже поясницы. Еще не совсем по заднице, но уже близко.

Снарт расслабленный и довольный бесплатным развлечением, язвительно поздоровался, улыбаясь одним уголком рта:

\- Тебе надо было явится в своем костюме, и ты бы сорвал банк. Хотя вид примерного школьника тоже ничего.

Барри чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке и поэтому собирался побыстрее вручить оттягивающую руку криопушку и свалить подальше отсюда. Но Снарт остановил его порыв требовательным жестом.

\- Не сейчас. И не здесь. К тому я должен ее испытать. Не думаешь же ты, что я поверю тебе на слово?

Он ловко, да так что Барри не успел моргнуть глазом, ухватил его за запястье и особо не церемонясь потащил за собой вглубь зала.

\- Мы куда?

\- У хозяина есть пара комнат для интимных переговоров, - Барри инстинктивно дернулся от слова интимных, и Снарт конечно же сразу заметил. - И для этих тоже. Но я не насилую детей, Скарлет. Поэтому успокойся. К тому же ты у нас Флэш. Забыл? Я даже не успею распустить руки.

Они уперлись в узкий коридор, продираясь через посетителей бара, которые несмотря на присутствие Снарта, правда сейчас менее активно, подмигивали и шептали непристойности, пытаясь дотронуться. Такого внимания к своей персоне Барри добивался только когда устраивал трюки Флэша на публике. Да и то не всегда.

\- Жди здесь и помалкивай.

Холод намеренно прошелся взглядом по худощавой фигуре спутника и скрылся в узком темном проходе. Сначала Барри подумалось что воображение играет с ним злую шутку, и он накрутил себя сверх меры, вот ему и мерещатся шевелящиеся тени у стен в пустом коридоре. Но затем понял, что там устроены ниши и в каждой из них... Оказалось не в каждой. Самая близкая к входу была не занята и двое парней непрерывно смеясь и хихикая, отталкивая плечом непрошенного зрителя, заняли ее ничуть не смущаясь. Один из них опустился на колени и приник к паху другого.

Барри сглотнул. Он точно знал, что его видят, но актеров этого незапланированного спектакля чужое присутствие ничуть не смущало. Похоже, подзадоривало. Он знал, что нужно отвернуться, но все равно заворожено смотрел, не в силах оторваться. Непроизвольно облизывал губы, громко сглатывал и так тяжело дышал, что не услышал, как к нему подкрались сзади. Снарт обнял одной рукой и прижал к себе, ухо обожгло вопросом:

\- Нравится?

Барри несмотря на всю свою скорость не смог сдвинуться с места, когда твердая рука развернула, вывела на свет. Возбуждение стало очевидным. Наклонившись близко-близко Снарт снова выдохнул утвердительное:

\- Нравится.

Здесь Барри словно очнулся от наваждения, сбросил с себя наглую конечность и насколько мог твердо спросил:

\- Ты что задумал?

\- А разве еще не ясно?

Снарт резко фыркнул и до объяснений не опустился, чуть повел плечами и шагнул назад:

\- Пошли, хозяин выделил нам помещение для переговоров.

Барри остался на месте. Приходя в себя и обдумывая свои дальнейшие действия. К тому же после увиденного двигаться стало слегка неудобно. Снарт терпеливо ждал, продолжительное время смотрел из-под ресниц, медленно, словно что-то для себя решая. От долгого, влажного взгляда внутри что-то заворочалось и стало не по себе.

\- Боишься? - небрежно бросили ему, растягивая слова. И в этот момент Барри понял - он попался, отказаться стало невозможно.

 

\- Ты слишком доверяешь людям, - Снарт уселся за стол и налил себе на палец виски и выпил одним глотком. - Это твоя слабость, Скарлет. Избавься от нее как можно скорее. Иначе я потеряю самого лучшего своего противника. А мне бы не хотелось.

Барри осмотрел комнату и облегченно вздохнул. Волнение от увиденного не оставляло, но ему показалось, что здесь он может немного расслабиться. Пара кресел. Стол. Стул. Крошечное окно. Ничего не напоминало о произошедшем в темных закоулках бара. Деловито и аскетично. И весьма скромно. И не то что он себе напридумывал.

\- Думаешь, тебя спасет отсутствие горизонтальных поверхностей? - Снарт откровенно ухмыльнулся, словно читая мысли собеседника. - Парням снаружи вся эта ерунда, как видишь, не понадобилась.

Барри вздрогнул. Сжал губы и аккуратно положил на стол тяжелый сверток.

\- Держи и проверяй.

И невольно залюбовался, наблюдая за действиями Леонарда Снарта. Все-таки Холод очень органично смотрелся со своей пушкой. Она казалась продолжением его тела. Он слишком любил это страшное оружие и теперь ласкал, каждую выемку и грань словно любовницу после долгой разлуки, проверяя. После внешнего осмотра настала очередь полной разборки. Казалось движения доведены до автоматизма. Впрочем, так и было. Снарт даже закрыл глаза, чтобы сосредоточится и ничего не упустить. После того как оружие было разобрано и заново собрано на два раза, прозвучал вердикт:

\- Ну вроде ничего не пропало. Все на месте.

А потом пронизывающе холодный воздух опалил дыхание - Снарт резким движением заморозил стену напротив и теперь скользил холодной струей от потолка к полу замораживая комнату. Неожиданно направил пушку прямо Барри в лицо, и какое-то время смотрел в упор, склонив голову и хищно улыбаясь. Изучая и провоцируя. Удовлетворённо хмыкнул, щелкнул затвором и уложил оружие на стол.

\- Мне нравится, что ты не боишься, Скарлет, но все-равно не надо быть таким безрассудно смелым. Неизвестно, что у людей на уме. - Стол резко сдвинулся к стене от сильного толчка, и капитан Холод шагнул прямо к Флэшу. – А на уме у них может быть всякое. Например, такое.

Реакция, с момента выхода из комы от удара молнии, его ни разу не подводила, но все-таки он не смог избежать от поцелуя. А если быть честным, скорее всего, не захотел. Где-то там на подсознательном уровне. В пользу бездействия сыграло все. Возбуждение. Недавний страх смерти. Усталость. Желание хоть какой-то близости. Желание разделить свою ношу с кем-то. Он дал слабину лишь на секунду, но чужие губы сразу стали напористыми и дерзкими. Они дразнили и раззадоривали, не давая опомниться. Снарт не позволил Барри отвернуться, нежно оттянул зубами нижнюю губу, чуть прикусывая, и едва тот приоткрыл рот от возмущения, не теряя времени даром ворвался внутрь. Наглый язык облизывал десна, задевая нёбо. Они сталкивались зубами и носами. Лен пытался догнать. Барри пытаясь увернуться. Он все-таки дернулся прочь, неудачно наступил на ледяной пол, замороженный криопушкой и, совсем как вчера вечером около разрушенного дома позорно свалился, барахтаясь и путаясь в собственной одежде. Снарт почти неуловимым змеиным движением скользнул вниз, придавил всем своим весом, бесцеремонно облапив его задницу, пользуясь моментом притерся ближе и снова практически вгрызся поцелуем в губы.

 

Лен пировал. Воистину это было изысканным лакомствам целовать Барри. На вкус губы малыша были слегка солеными, пахли ментолом и какао. Он еще раз очень осторожно вылизал упрямый рот. Мятный шоколад. Удивительное сочетание. Как и сам Флэш. Полный сюрпризов и противоречий, доверия и скрытой силы. Только что льнул к нему словно собирался слиться с ним воедино подобно Огненному шторму, но стоило всего лишь спуститься ниже и попробовать облегчить его страдания, немножко притереться собственным стояком, и малыш как ошпаренный вынырнул из объятий и рванул к двери. Тяжело дыша он остановился, видимо посчитав невежливым без должного прощания бросить человека, которому обязан. Снарт спокойно и медленно поднялся с пола, демонстративно уселся в самое дальнее кресло. Нога на ногу, расслабленная поза, ироничная улыбка на все лицо. Он видел мальчишку насквозь. И не скрывал этого.

\- Я вернул тебе пушку.

\- Да.

\- Она в рабочем состоянии.

\- Да.

\- Значит я пошел.

\- Скарлет! – дверь нервно хлопнула и Барри остался внутри. – Я же тебе сказал, что не насилую детей. – Ему на выдохе попытались возразить, но он перебил. – И еще. За склад ты мне должен.

\- Ты…

Снарт приподнял бровь и сделал вид что с нетерпением ждет ответа. Но Барри возмущенно втянул воздух и вовремя заткнулся, решив не спорить.

\- Ты мне должен.

Прозвучало утвердительно и возражений не последовало. Малыш славно краснел, бледнел, поджимал губы и явно находился на низком старте. И собирался делать вид, что ничего особенного не произошло. Снарт даже слегка умилился, глядя на эту картинку.

\- Я знаю, что ты не все можешь, но просто помни об этом.

\- Хорошо!

Вспыхнула красная молния, дверь яростно хлопнула. Флэш растворился в Централ-Сити, наивно думая, что все закончилось. Снарт с довольным видом откинулся в кресле, поглаживая криопушку. Теперь он точно знал, что добьется своего.


End file.
